KAGAMI NO HEART
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Shou bilang, Natsuki diculik oleh seekor kucing hitam. Benarkah hal tersebut? Kemanakah Natsuki diculik? Untuk apakah ia diculik? Kenapa ia terbangun di suatu tempat yang berkabut dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang fisiknya mirip sekali dengan dirinya, namun berbeda sifat? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya, sih?


**BRUAKKK**

Belum selesai Ren bicara, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka didobrak oleh seseorang anak kecil –coret- seorang siswa yang terlihat sangat panik. "Na-Natsuki hilang!" ucap Shou; siswa itu, setengah berteriak karena panik. "Aku melihat seekor kucing hitam keluar dari jendela kamar kami sesaat setelah Natsuki menghilang."

Ren dan Masato menampilkan ekspresi yang seolah-olah berkata, 'Kamu ngomong apa? Saya nggak ngerti.'

"Jangan-jangan kucing itu menculik Natsuki!" ujar Shou lagi yang membuat keduanya semakin kebingungan.

* * *

Title: **KAGAMI NO HEART [かがみのハート****]**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Fantasy, Drama, Mystery, Family

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. ベルソナ 4 the Animation belongs with someone outside here. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: Shou bilang, Natsuki diculik oleh seekor kucing hitam. Benarkah hal tersebut? Kemanakah Natsuki diculik? Untuk apakah ia diculik? Kenapa ia terbangun di suatu tempat yang berkabut dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang fisiknya mirip sekali dengan dirinya, namun berbeda sifat? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya, sih? ‖ _may be it is a crossover of_ ベルソナ 4 the Animation ‖ Sekuel dari **How it can beナイトメア****?** dan **A Melonbread of Kindness**

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC

* * *

Natsuki membuka matanya dan melihat kalau disekelilingnya hanyalah kabut. Kabut-kabut yang tidak berujung. Pengelihatannya tidak kabur, itu berarti ia masih memakai kacamatanya tapi kenapa ia.. kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat menembus kabut ini? Apakah kabutnya terlalu tebal untuk dilihatnya?

Ia bangkit dari posisinya, sepertinya tadi pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang ini jatuh pingsan disini. 'Sebenarnya aku dimana?' batinnya bertanya-tanya sambil memandang berkeliling tempat asing itu.

Sebuah tempat mirip rumahlah yang ditempatinya. Sebuah rumah dengan kabut dimana-mana dan juga kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Hati-hati ia mengambilnya dan menyadari kalau kertas-kertas putih itu adalah kertas musik. 'Sebenarnya ini tempat apa?' batinnya semakin bertanya-tanya dengan perasaan yang semakin tidak enak, seakan-akan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya. Ia menghirup nafas berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan buruk yang menyergapi dadanya, berusaha tenang.

_"Sepertinya kau sudah bangun."_

Natsuki memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat menembus kabut tebal ini namun, gagal. "Kamu siapa?" tanyanya bingung masih memicingkan matanya.

_"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenaliku."_

'Siapa yang berbicara? Sebenarnya ini tempat apa?' pikir Natsuki bingung.

Lebih dari selusin manusia terlempar ke arah Natsuki. Para manusia tak dikenal itu bersimbah darah dan tidak sadarkan diri, beberapa diantaranya justru terlihat tinggal raga tanpa nyawa. Natsuki tercengang tak bisa berkata atau pun beranjak dari sana. Ia ketakutan, ingin lari tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Sebuah bayangan hitam terlihat sedang berjalan menembus kabut. Berbicara sambil berjalan, _"Selamat datang di dunia ini, diriku sendiri."_ Sosok itu kini berdiri di hadapan Natsuki dengan mata kuning keemasan tajamnya yang gelap. "Selamat datang."

Dan detik-detik selanjutnya berjalan lambat bagi Natsuki Shinomiya. Matanya belum berkedip sejak tadi dan otaknya masih memproses siluet sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Sosok itu mirip dengannya, bukan hanya mirip tetapi sangat mirip dengannya. Rambut pirang itu, warna kulit itu, dan postur itu semuanya adalah dirinya. Mirip sekali dengannya, kecuali tiga hal. Sosok tak dikenal itu tidak memakai kacamata seperti halnya dirinya, warna orbs, dan pandangan matanya pun berbeda.

"Kenapa diam, hah?" tanya sosok itu meninggi. "Kaget?"

Natsuki masih diam, terlalu takut untuk berbicara. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar takut.

"Kenapa masih diam, Shinomiya?" tanya sosok itu berbalik dan menendang beberapa raga tak bernyawa di sekitarnya dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak peduli.

"Ka-kamu siapa?" tanya Natsuki dengan suara bergetar.

Sosok serupa Natsuki terkekeh. "Menurutmu, aku siapa?" ucapnya balik bertanya. Ia menyeringai. "Aku adalah dirimu dan dirimu adalah aku."

Kata-kata Natsuki tercekat di kerongkongan. Jantungnya berdebar takut. 'Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. Aku tidak sejahat ini,' batinnya berusaha berpikir positif.

"Berusaha memungkiri, eh?" Sosok pucat itu menarik belati yang dipasang di pahanya sebelum melempar-lemparkan belati itu ke udara. "Kau berpura-pura bersifat manis dan baik untuk menutupi kejahatan-kejahatanmu 'kan? Menjahit dan membuat kue yang memuakkan, menutupi kebiasaanmu yang suka berantem, baku hantam atau pun tawuran. Tersenyum manis padahal selalu menampilkan seringai kejam setiap malamnya." Ia menyeringai.

"Ak-"

"-Berpura-pura lupa pada kejahatan-kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan sebelumnya," ucap sosok itu menghunuskan belatinya berkali-kali ke tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa yang ada disana seraya tersenyum bengis. Ia meludah jijik. "Cih! Betapa sok sucinya dirimu."

"Tidak! Aku tid-"

"-Lalu kau membiarkan si pendek itu yang membereskan semuanya, setelah kau berpura-pura tidak tahu kejahatanmu."

Natsuki memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit dan serasa ingin meledak kapan saja. Sosok serupa dirinya mengatakan apa yang orang lain pernah katakan tentangnya di masa yang telah lalu. _"Natsuki yang jahat." "Natsuki yang kejam." "Natsuki yang sok polos." "Natsuki yang pura-pura amnesia setelah melakukan kejahatan."_ Ia meremas kertas-kertas komposisi lagu di sekelilingnya sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang berniat jatuh ke kedua pipinya, membasahi apa saja yang dilaluinya.

Jujur sejujur-jujurnya, ia tidak pernah pura-pura amnesia meskipun begitu banyak orang yang mengatakannya pura-pura lupa supaya tidak mendapatkan hukuman. Seingatnya, seumur-umur ia hidup, ia selalu berusaha membuat orang di dekatnya tersenyum bukannya meringis atau pun menangis. Ia berani bersumpah kalau ia belum pernah berkelahi dengan orang lain karena ia cinta damai. Dan sungguh, ia tidak pernah membuat orang lain terluka hingga dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengenai hal ini, namun hal ini terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan tidak nyata. Ia yakin kalau ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan ini bukanlah mimpi di siang bolong yang terik sangat. Tapi kenapa? Tapi kenapa di depannya berdiri sesosok pemuda yang amat mirip dengan dirinya. Sebenarnya sosok itu siapa?

Sosok serupa Natsuki namun tanpa kacamata yang bertenger di hidungnya, itu sedang menjilati belatinya yang dilumuri darah para korbannya membuat Natsuki bergidik jijik dan ngeri sekaligus. "Jangan pura-pura jijik seperti itu, kutahu kau senang menyiksa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kau sadistik. Menyiksa orang tuamu dan bahkan teman sekamarmu yang kecil itu," ucap sosok itu tersenyum bengis. "Menyiksa mereka hingga tubuh mereka dibalut darah yang berbau amis itu, hingga akhirnya dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan kemudian kau berpura-pura lupa."

"Aku tidak pernah menyiksa Shou-_chan_!" teriak Natsuki cepat. Oh, oke, ia mengakui kalau ia senang mendandani teman masa kecilnya itu dengan pakaian-pakaian imut nan manis buatannya, tapi jujur ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyiksa Shou sampai berdarah-darah dan masuk rumah sakit. Seingatnya Shou memang pernah dirawat, tapi itu bukan salahnya. Shou sendiri yang mengatakan padanya kalau pemuda mungil itu kecelakaan, terluka akibat jatuh dari tangga. Natsuki menggeleng cepat agak frustasi. "Aku tidak pernah menyiksa orang! Aku juga tidak pernah berantem! Dirimu bukan diriku dan diriku bukanlah dirimu! Kamu monster!"

Tawa angkuh menggema di ruangan itu dan sosok mirip Natsuki itu diselimuti kabut yang semakin menebal dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi makhluk setinggi tiga meter berwarna cokelat muda yang –entah-apa-namanya-. Mata merah yang menyala tajam ke arah Natsuki berniat untuk membunuh sang _violinist_ dengan sinar hitam yang membakar apapun yang dilihatnya.

Natsuki berlari dalam takut dan bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus lari kemana. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar bisa mengalahkan monster itu. Ia juga semakin tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah semua yang dikatakan monster mirip boneka beruang yang sangat besar itu benar atau 'kah tidak? Ia tidak tahu. Kepercayaan dirinya terhadap sifat-sifatnya sendiri mulai terkikis. Sebenarnya ini tempat apa? Ia tetap berlari menembus kabut dengan monster itu yang berlari mengikutinya dari belakang, masih berusaha membunuhnya.

* * *

Sudah sangat lama Natsuki berlari, berusaha lari dari boneka beruang besar nan mengerikan yang sejak tadi mengejarnya. 'Aku lelah~' batin Natsuki dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ia melirik ke belakang dan melihat monster itu masih mengejarnya dari belakang walaupun jarak mereka kini semakin menjauh. Rasanya ia sudah berlari selama lebih dari setengah hari dan ia sudah mulai merasa lelah, tetapi mengapa monster itu tidak lelah atau pun pantang menyerah mengejar dirinya?

Mata birunya melihat sebuah bangunan besar bercat putih yang mulai dilumuti. Kelihatannya seperti bangunan abad pertengahan yang sudah tua teramat sangat. Suasanannya memang terlihat seram dan angker namun tidak menyurutkan keinginan Natsuki untuk memasukinya; ia memang butuh tempat istirahat dan juga tempat bersembunyi. Sambil berharap monster aneh itu tidak akan menemukannya di kastil ini, kakinya melangkah masuk dan berlari masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan disana.

Sekali, dua kali ia berusaha menangkap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia lelah, lelah harus lari dari semua ini. Sebenarnya kenapa, sih, monster itu ingin sekali membunuhnya? Dan sebenarnya ini tempat apa? Natsuki mengacak rambut pirangnya bingung. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Apa pun yang terjadi, pokoknya ia harus kembali ke dunianya secepatnya!

'Aku ingin pulang,' batinnya sedih menggalau. Ia mulai menutup mata menemui sang kantuk yang bertandang padanya, tanpa menyadari sesuatu bergerak semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

* * *

**To be continue..**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Hello! ZPBellani here!_

Sebenarnya _draft_ dari ff ini sudah kubuat sangat lama (bahkan sebelum ff **A Melonbread of Kindness** tamat), namun apa daya, aku menemukan apa yang disebut dengan _struck_ dalam menulis (atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _writer block_).

Aa.. Aslinya ff ini ingin kubuat dalam _format one shoot_ tetapi entah bagaimana, diriku _struck_ dan justru aku berniat untuk membaginya menjadi dua _chapter_. Dan maaf, apabila ini membosankan~ T.T


End file.
